The Outcasts
by Angel of Fire1
Summary: In a place where Sage is a shapeshifter, Ryo is a vampire, Kento is a werewolf, and Rowen a witch, where does Cye come in? And why can he see into Sage's dreams? *Shonen Ai* *Finished*
1. The Outcasts

HI again everyone! Yes, another thing from my deranged little mind. But we're all used to that by now, right? /*Smiles*/ Well, This is another one of my odd ones, and yes, they all have powers that are very weird, and yes, this is another on of my AU's. I really shouldn't be doing this, because I still have "The Others", the sequel to the Mage's Tale "Son of the Elves", the sequel to "Through Thick and Thin", and a crapload of others (Shadow can vouch for that one!) But, I figure, I'm up for it! It's my challenge! Must update stories that are posted, and work enough on the other stories so that I can post them! Well, ta ta! Enjoy!

Never moon a werewolf.  
-Mike Binder

The Outcasts  
  
"Rowen! Stop trying to blow up the building!" Sage scolded to his azure haired companion, who ignored the blonde until a throaty growl was heard.   
"Sage! Will you stop intimidating me by turning into a bloodthirsty tiger?" Rowen turned to the tiger behind him and sighed softly, before setting down the potion.   
"Man, Sage, you take your leader role WAY to seriously." Rowen muttered as Sage turned back into the tall, lean, striking young man, born with the grace of the animals he could turn into by only seeing a mere picture.   
"And you say that as a bad thing. But think about it this way, when Ryo can't find food and is weak, would you rather he suck your blood or mine?" Rowen nodded.   
"Yours." Sage smiled.   
"I thought so. Now why don't you go get the hamburgers for Kento. I know that they're not a favorite of werewolves, but until we get another job, he'll have to live on that."   
"Or he could eat you." Rowen pointed out.   
"True, but without me, you'd all still be on the streets because your differences from the world." Rowen sighed, but couldn't disagree. He hadn't meant to, but he had said he hated someone, and wished they were cursed with their worst fear. The next day, the boy had died in a freak accident with a shotgun. His parents, ever the superstitious fools, had shunned him, believing that he was the reincarnation of the devil. They had cast him out on the streets as a reject, and outcast. It was on those very streets that he met Sage. Sage was Rowen's age, maybe a bit older, but none the less, sage had taken Rowen in. Sage was only 15, but he did odd jobs to keep himself occupied and to get enough for food and rent. He taught Rowen the art of fighting with a certain weapon. A bow and arrow to be exact. And he had helped Rowen learn how to control his powers. They had been inseparable ever since.   
It was later that same year that they found Ryo. Ryo was an orphan on the streets that was trying to live on the blood of others. He wasn't a very good hunter, so he was starving and on his deathbed when they found him. Sage had nearly died then and there, when he willingly let Ryo drink his blood. Ryo hadn't been able to stop drinking the sweet, coppery taste of the other boy. It had taken Rowen casting a spell on him and putting him to sleep, to save the leader of their rag tag group. Sage had helped Ryo like he had Rowen, by teaching him how to hunt animals as opposed to humans, and how not to kill the people or things that he bit. Sage also taught Ryo the use of his favorite weapon. The sword. And after awhile, Ryo was even better with the weapon then Sage himself was, though they wielded different types.   
Kento was found only a few months after Ryo joined. He had nearly killed Ryo when he was out hunting for food. Thankfully, you can't kill vampires that easily, and all that Ryo had were sores and bruises. It had taken Sage becoming a wolf to get close to Kento, and luring him to their hideout, to find out exactly what Kento was. After Kento turned back, Sage had offered that they helped him. He had accepted, giving little of his past, preferring to stay alone and secretive. That was where Rowen had done the first thing RIGHT with his powers, after nearly staking Ryo, burning Sage's arm so bad that they had to put it in a cast, burned down the apartment so they had to find another, among other things, He made a necklace for Kento. The tiny jewel in the center allowed him to have his mind when he turned to the werewolf, so that he wouldn't harm them accidentally and unaware. 

No one knew exactly where Sage was from, if he had a family like Rowen had, or what had happened. He preferred, much like Kento, to stay away from that topic in a conversation. Rowen couldn't help but wonder where the blonde came from. Where they lived, blondes were as rare (when not tourists) as a blue moon. Rowen thoughts were interrupted thought, by the shrill shriek of Sage's celephone. He waited patiently as Sage spoke, filling out a slip of paper as he did so. Finally, Sage put down the phone, leaving a very eager Rowen wondering what had just happened.   
"Well, are you gonna tell me, or do I have to guess?"   
"No matter how amusing it would be to watch you attempt to guess, I think it would be better if I just told. We have job tomorrow." Sage handed the paper to Rowen and continued explaining.   
"There is an apartment building that is housing a hard core criminal. He stole 2 million dollars from the green peace organization. Odd that the green peace would ask, meaning their point, but none the less, they want us to destroy the building." Rowen looked up.   
"And the innocents that live there as well?" sage nodded.   
"You, Ryo, and Kento get them out. Give me the bomb, I'll set it up. Got it?" Rowen nodded.   
"I'll go tell he others. Sure you're gonna be able to do it? We can't afford to lose our leader." Sage smiled.   
"Have I ever failed yet? I'll set the bomb for ten seconds after you guys give the clear, and then I'll get out."   
"Ten seconds? Sure you can make it?" Sage grinned.   
"Don't underestimate me. I'm not a shape shifter for nothing, witchy boy. Now get moving and tell the others." Rowen nodded and scampered out of the room, carrying the folder clenched in his hand.   
~~~~~   
"So, this is the building." Kento muttered as everyone looked at the Ritzy apartment building standing tall and erect in front of them. Rowen turned to Ryo and Kento, presenting them with small gold beads.   
"These will make it look like you're a cop to the view of innocent bystanders. When you get into the building, just say that terrorists have threatened this building, and they say a bomb is planted and that we have to evacuate quickly." The two others nodded.   
"What about Sage?" Ryo pointed out as Sage shook his head.   
"I'm a shape shifter, I could make myself into any animal, I highly doubt I need it." Rowen nodded in agreement.   
"When you guys get out, call on the celephone. Ill set the bomb, got it?" the others nodded as they ran into the building. Sage turned to the gutter and smiled.   
"Why, a heavy human can't climb this. But a tiny monkey may be able to." Sage chuckled to himself as he shifted into a tiny spider monkey and began climbing the gutter. This is the way we climb the gutter, climb the gutter, climb the gutter... he hummed in his mind as he scaled the metal, then, slipped into the window of the terrorist as he glanced around, seeing the man on the bed, counting piles of bills with a gleam in his eyes. Sage slowly crept up behind the man, and shifted into himself, sitting cross-legged behind the man.   
"Ignoring me. Is this the way you treat a guest?" The man turned around to face the grinning blonde, with shock written on his face.   
"How did you? When? Who?"   
"Who am I? Well, I'm your worst nightmare. I'm the man taking you to your grave." Sage lunged at the man, yanking a rope from his belt buckle and tying it around the struggling form. Sage then pulled the bomb out of his pocket, and waited patiently for the call from his friends. The phone rang abruptly as Sage pulled it out.   
"Sure you got everyone?" He asked quietly.   
"We think so. Just do it." Rowen warned as Sage sighed.   
"OK, I will. Later." Sage quickly grabbed the money and set the timer on the floor, before turning into a cheetah. He hit the button with his paw and bursted out of the door at full speed, until he noticed that a boy, a few years younger then himself. He came to a halt and changed back.   
"Kid! Get on my back, NOW!" He turned back and the boy did so, as Sage bolted off again. Were not gonna make it, were not gonna make it, oh shit... Sage repeated in his head as he burst through the hall window of   
the fourth floor, the boy clutching him to the point that he couldn't breath. He landed hard on his left paw, as he limped away from the gathering crowd and turned to the rest of his friends, the boy still on his back.   
"Come on Sage, lets go home and get that err.... paw checked up. You did good boy." Rowen patted him on the head as he glared with deep violet cat eyes but continued to walk on three paws.   
"He's not a cat..."The boy muttered as he turned to face the crowd.   
"My mother... I don't see her. Where is she? Where is my mother?" sage glanced up to the boy and began into a sprint on his weak, aching legs, followed by the others. After they were a safe distance away from the scene, the auburn boy with the soft British accent climbed off and Sage shifter back to his human form. Sage grabbed his pain filled arm and turn to the others.   
"It's broken..." He said softly as Rowen examined it.   
"I'll cast a spell on it later."

"Cast a spell on it? Do you all have powers?" The boy asked in curiosity, turning to look at them all. Ryo glanced at the boy with a sly, almost devilish look in his eyes.

"Yes, we all have powers. And as a vampire, I am in dire need of some innocent blood." Ryo approached the green-eyed boy, who yelped as Sage rolled his eyes and stepped between the two.

" Ryo, no eating the kid." Ryo grumbled as he turned away from the two.

"Don't mind him. Vampires aren't the nicest people." Ryo glared at Sage who grinned mischievously back.

"Well, Its not like I'm lying or something." Ryo said nothing as Sage laughed, still clutching his broken arm.

"You're hungry Ryo, you eat me, not him."

"Where is my mother?" the boy asked as Sage looked at the ashes remaining of the building that once stood tall and proud.

"I... I don't think we got her out. I'm.... I'm sorry." He looked at Sage with wide, angered eyes.

"If its any consultation, I guess you can live with us. We don't mind."

"Speak for yourself...." Ryo muttered, but shut up after receiving a warning glance from Sage.

"You kill my mother, then you want me to join you! You people are sick!" The boy turned and began to stalk away, when the navy haired boy who had yet to speak, stood in front of him.

"Either join us, or die. And I don't think Ryo would mind if you chose the latter." The boy trembled in fear, as he turned to Sage. Sage hung his head in shame, then lifted it up once more.

"He's not lying. I'm sorry, but we can't risk you telling someone about our secret. Please, join us. I don't want to see you die." Sage gave the young boy a hopeful glance, and finally, tears streaming down his cheeks like shards of liquid glass, the boy nodded.

"Thank you. We didn't want to have to kill you."

"I di..." 

"RYO!" Sage yelled as Ryo shut his mouth. Sage turned to the boy and knelt next to him, as if asking for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I'm Sage Date. The witch is Rowen Hashiba. The one that tried to eat you is Ryo Sanada..." Ryo smiled innocently.

"And the one that stopped you is Kento Lei Faun, and a werewolf." The boy nodded.

"I'm Cye. Cye Mouri." Sage nodded as he rose to his feet with much grace.

"Cye, may we go home, to your new home, so that Rowen can heal me?" Cye nodded as Sage began to lead him in the direction of the apartment.

~~~~~~

" I know it's not that great, but it's a blessing to we street rats to have a home." Cye glanced up at the building. It was slightly run down, yellow paint pealing, rusty door hinges, but that could all be fixed if time permitted. Sage pulled the key out of his pocket with his good hand, and managed, with slight struggling, to unlock and open the heavy door. He then proceeded to lead everyone to the apartment, and open the door. Cye glanced in, and realized that the place looked better inside. 

"I'm sorry, its not the best place, but we make due with what we have." Cye shook his head.

"Of course not! This is fine." Cye peered around the room. The walls were an extremely pale blue. There was a small backroom leading to a kitchen, and a room leading to a mainly green room, with a small twin bed in the center. There was one couch and a small, color TV in the Living room where they stood at the moment. Rowen quickly dashed into the kitchen, zig zagging through the kitchen trying to prepare a potion to heal his friend. Cye walked in after him, watching him mix an assortment of different, unknown substances into a bottle. Finally, he capped it, and ran out into the living room once more, handing it to Sage, who was lying on the couch. 

"Thank you Rowen." Sage said with a slight nod, as he pulled off the lid. It steamed slightly, for no real reason meaning that the drink was cold. Quickly, he gulped down the drink, and sat still for about five minutes. Finally, he stood; Stretching out his arms and legs. Cye looked on in shock, the potion having worked, Sage's bones completely healed.

"Thanks again Ro. Hey, I've got to go turn this file in to Mia, kay? Make sure that the other two are nice to Cye, got it?" Rowen nodded. Cye glanced first at Ryo, who was bearing his fangs, then at Kento, who was licking his lips slightly, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Sage! May I come with you, please?" Sage looked at the fear in Cye's eyes and laughed.

"Sure, you can meet Mia this way. You'll like her. She's a little, umm... forgetful, but she's really nice." Cye nodded as Sage led him out of the building.

~~~~~

Cye observed the scenery, not really that much, considering that they were in an office.

"Mia?" Sage asked as auburn haired girl ran into the room from the back.

"Sage! How are you?" Sage smiled faintly.

"I'm fine Mia. We did it." Sage handed her the bag of money.

"Did you get all the civilians out as requested?" she asked as Sage hung his head in shame of his failure.

"All but one." Cye looked up, and suddenly began to cry, trying to hide his tears and failing. Sage walked over and wrapped strong arms around Cye's trembling body. Mia looked on in confusion.

"His mother is the only one we didn't get out." Mia nodded.

"Why is he still with you then?"

"He knows what we are, and either he joins us, or he dies. He doesn't have a father." She nodded as she approached Sage and Cye.

"Well, what does it feel like to be the newest member of Azul Lunaluz?" Cye looked at her in confusion.

"Wait, umm.... let me think. In English that would be, umm, umm, I don't remember." Sage laughed.

"Blue Moonlight, Mia." Mia's green eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed as Sage shook his head and gave Cye the look that said, " I told you she was like this".

"Well boys, here's your next mission." She handed Sage a manila envelope, which he took gingerly. 

"Thank you. Good bye Mia." 

"Bye Sage!" She exclaimed as she went back to what she had been doing before, and slid on the floor, barely catching herself on the desk.

"I'm OK!" she exclaimed as Sage laughed to himself and walked away with Cye still wrapped in his arms.

~~~~~

When Sage and Cye arrived back at the house, the only person left was Rowen, who was sprawled on the couch, watching the TV with much boredom.

"Where are the others?" Sage asked as Rowen turned to look at them.

"Vampires and Werewolves gotta eat. They're out hunting." Sage nodded as he let go off Cye and walked into the kitchen.

"That's good, less food I have to cook." Cye glanced at Rowen before entering the kitchen.

"Sage, May I help you cook?" Sage shrugged as Cye grinned.

"Its just about my favorite thing to do." Sage nodded as He and Cye began to prepare dinner. Later that evening, after Ryo and Kento returned, Cye stood in the kitchen, hand drying the dishes in the sink left over from dinner. Sage had offered to do it, but Cye had said no, wanting to help around his new home. But after he was done with the dishes, and he walked back into the living room, he was greeted with an interesting site. Ryo was sprawled across the couch, Kento as a wolf in a ball on the floor. The TV was still on, the volume set low and barely audible. Cye walked up to the screen and turned it off. He walked over to the back room and peered in, seeing Sage lying awake on the bed, Rowen asleep next to him.

"Hey Cye, want to join us? It'll be tight, but we can manage." Cye shook his head rapidly.

"It's your house, I don't want to invade your privacy." Sage shook his head in disagreement.

"That's nonsense. Cye, get in the bed." Timidly Cye walked over to Sage.

"I'm warning you, if you value your life and your privacy without Rowen groping you, you'll sleep on my other side, away from him." Cye looked at Rowen's sleeping form and smiled. Rowen's head was resting comfortably on Sage's stomach.

"I've shared a bed with this guy for a year, and no two nights are the same." Cye laughed as Sage gestured for him to crawl into the bed. Slowly Cye obeyed, crawling into the bed and hugging one of the pillows.

"Sage, what is the mission you guys have tomorrow about?" Sage turned to face the auburn boy.

" There was a conference between Green Peace and another organization not long ago. One of the men at the conference was a man by the name of Brett Mitchell, who was there to represent Green Peace. During this meeting, Brett Mitchell was assassinated, and we don't know who. Our mission is to infiltrate the building, and retrieve the recording of the conference, so that the assassin can be trialed." Cye nodded.

"Sp how do you plan to get it? And why are you getting so many Green Peace jobs?" Sage smiled at the boy's questions.

"Well, Mia works for Green Peace, and she recommended us to them. The thing is, this mission has an award of 1 million dollars." Sage watched as Cye's eyes widened into saucers.

"There's one catch though. We weren't the only group of mercenaries hired. We have to be the first to get it, so that we can get to money. And so we plan to enter the building as employees and find it." Cye nodded as he rested his head near Sage's.

"Be careful." Sage smiled.

"We will. And Cye?" Cye turned to face Sage.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I truly am. We've never made a mistake before. We're not harden criminals, though it seems that way." Cye nodded, tears soaking his cheeks. Sage used one arm to wrap around Cye and pull him near. After what seemed like an eternity, Cye's crying ceased, and he snuggled up to Sage, resting against the blonde.

~~~~~

Cye stood in a room, void of anything but a tiny blonde curled in a tight ball, crying softly. His long, golden hair fell down in curls, un-groomed and un-kept around his face. His violet eyes were red and swollen, yet remaining wide in the child's fright. Cye tried to move, to go over and comfort the child, but no part of his body would move, not even his lips. He watched as a tall man, clad in a white lab coat, entered the room and walked straight over to the blonde.

"Seiji, get up." The blonde child scrambled to his feet as fast as his tiny, 6 year old limbs would allow. He was actually quite fast for his age, but obviously not fast enough for the scientist, who struck him across his face the moment he rose. The boy fell to the ground with a bang, but leapt to his feet anyways, staring with wide, frightened eyes.

"S-128457, you are far to slow. Why can't you be as fast as the other children?" The boy looked up with sadness, trying to hide the pain in his flushed cheek, as he was grabbed by the arm, and forcefully dragged out of the room. Cye was surprised at the lack of struggle in the blond boy, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. Cye stood, horrified at the scene that had just presented itself.

~~~~~

Cye's eyes flew open, but he stayed silent, feeling Sage jerk up at the same moment Cye had. Sage ran slender fingers through damp golden locks, his breathing slightly irregular.

"Why is this haunting my dreams? That was years ago.I got away, and I swore they'd never hurt me again." Cye listened intently to Sage talk to himself.

"And they won't hurt me again. Or my friends. Never, ever, will I go through that again, or let my friends." Cye felt Sage's eyes on him, then the blonde's gaze fixate on Rowen, Finally, with a angered sigh, the tall boy rested his head on his pillow once more, his arm still wrapped around Cye.

"Never." He murmured softly.

~~~~~

"So you mean that all we have to do is go get a tape from a building? That's it? This is too easy." Sage glared at the onyx haired boy.

" Don't get cocky Ryo. This is a high security building, and for all we know, they destroyed the evidence." Ryo sighed.

"Ok, Ryo is to knock guards out, same as Kento. Rowen, you cover locks, and Cye, you come with me. We're getting the disk, got it?" The group nodded.

"And no killing." Sage ignored the groans of protest from the others.

"No Killing. Got it?" with groans, the others nodded.

"Then lets get going!" Sage exclaimed as he led the group towards there building.

~~~~~

Sage and Cye scrambled into the crowded elevator, and pressed the button leading to the top floor.

"How many people work here?" Sage murmured as Cye shrugged.

"A lot." Cye replied as Sage nodded in agreement. Finally, they managed to reach their floor and tumble out of the elevator.

"Air...." Sage murmured as Cye laughed.

"Which way is it?" Cye asked as Sage pointed down the hallway.

"That way I think." Sage stated as he led Cye to the office.

"Cye, you watch the doors, I'll see if I can use this computer to locate where the files are in the building that contain the tape." Cye nodded as he watched Sage begin to type rapidly. Cye stood at the door, a bored look across his face.

"Umm... Cye?" Cye glanced over to Sage, and gasped at the sight. There were two guards surrounding Sage, one holding the blonde captive, with a knife to his throat, the other holding a gun to his head.

"Next time Cye, be a dear, watch both doors. Now RUN!" Cye stayed where he was. He was not going to leave Sage. He watched as the man pricked Sage's throat, pressing the blade's tip deeper and deeper into the flesh, red liquid trickling down the blonde's throat.

"Let him go." Cye warned, his voice quiet and demanding. Sage gasped as the metal dug even deeper into him.

"Cye, run, any day now." Sage muttered through clenched teeth.

"I didn't say that you could hurt him further." The men erupted into laughter.

"Ha... fast tongue for a little boy." 

"Slow reflexes for a grown man." Cye retorted as one of the desks in the room lifted into the air, nothing keeping it up, and slammed into the man with the gun. The other table rose as well, slamming roughly into the man holding Sage captive. Sage kept hid head high as the man released the knife, and it slowly slid from Sage's throat. The man ended up slamming into Sage from the impact of the desk, causing the blonde to slam into the desk. Sage gasped as his ribs connected with the corner of the desk, crushing beneath him. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his shattered ribs.

"Sage!" Cye exclaimed as he ran over to the blonde, pulling Sage's hands away from his ribs so that he could inspect the damage.

"I'm so sorry Sage! I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll go get Rowen and he can heal you and...." Sage's eyes opened slowly, a pained expression in them that he tried to hide.

"Telekinesis. I guess you're worth more then we thought kid." 

"Sage!"

"Cye, get the tape..." Sage murmured before he faded into unconsciousness.

~~~~~

Sage rested in the darkness, this place, void of all pain and hurt. He didn't want to leave this calm, serene place, where he had no problems, he had no suffering, he faced no pain. But though his body wanted to stay in the soothing place, his mind knew that he could not. That he was needed elsewhere. So he struggled to awaken, the first thing washing over him was utter pain. He gasped as his eyes flung open, and he was gazing into a sea of jade.

"Sage! Thank goodness your awake!" Sage groaned in pain as Cye hugged him gently.

"We were all so worried that Rowen's potion didn't work all the way. I'm so glad you're awake and alive!" Sage nodded and yawned, a wave of tiredness hitting him head on.

"So.... tired..." He murmured as Cye nodded.

"Rowen accidentally mixed an extra herb in there that makes you tired. So why don't you rest?" Sage nodded numbly, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.

~~~~~

Once again, Cye stood in the shadows of a room, where the young boy was, now about a year older, his hair reaching mid thigh. He stood alone, as if waiting for something or someone. Cye glanced around the room that was void of most light, squinting to see if there was anything else in the room. After his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he noticed that the boy was far from alone in the room. In fact, there were about 10 other people in the room, children, about 4-5 years older then the blonde. The instruments around the room were plentiful, and half Cye had no idea how to use, and frankly, he didn't want to. Finally, there was movement in the doorway, as a man approached the golden boy.

"Seiji! Get over here!" The boy jerked his head up and dashed over to the man, tripping and landing flat on his face when he reached his destination.

"Stupid S-128457, always the clumsy fool." Reaching down, he grabbed the child, and lifted him into the air. Finally, he roughly threw the child to a metal table, latching the little boy down. He walked away, returning a moment later with a syringe in hand.

"Well Seiji, it sucks to be you. Not only are you the youngest here by a considerable amount, you're also the only shape shifter we have, so you get all the testing. Don't you feel special?" Seiji said nothing as the metal needle was roughly inserted into his elbow. In fact, the boy didn't move at all, much to Cye's surprise. The child acted as if this was a daily routine, and under further thought, Cye realized that it might indeed be just that. Cye watched for about a moment, before he felt someone shaking him. Cye blinked as he awoke from his dreamlike state, and turned, slightly dazed, to face the person that had awoken him.

"Earth to Cye! Are you there Cye?" Rowen asked as Cye nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just, umm.... lost in thought." Rowen nodded as Sage's left eye opened.

"Woah, Cye, that was weird. The moment you looked up at me, Sage woke up." Cye looked down at Sage and smiled.

"You feeling OK?" Sage nodded softly as Cye turned back to Rowen.

"Well, I need to go give this to Mia, and I was wondering if you wanted to come Cye, because Sage doesn't seem to be in the condition to do anything." Sage glared at Rowen, who laughed and playfully grabbed Sage's cheek.

"You are just so tired and weak, all bruised up...." Sage growled as Rowen pulled away.

"No need to get testy, I was just teasing." Rowen pointed out as he again turned to Cye.

"So, you wanna come?" Cye nodded.

"I'd love to see Mia again." Rowen grinned.

"Yeah, she's quite something." Cye nodded.

"Guys, be careful." Sage warned as Rowen rolled his eyes.

"Were big boys, we can take care of ourselves Sagey." Sage nodded faintly, not truly believing that that was the case.

"Guys, go straight to Mia, then straight back, alright?" the two boys nodded at their orders given by Sage.

"Well, bye Sage. And get some rest. You're going to need as much of it as you can get." Cye warned as Rowen nodded in agreement. Sage smiled faintly as they walked away, the curve on his lips fading as they left view.

"I have a bad feeling about this. And I don't like it at all. I hope they're OK." He murmured as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Eventually he gave in to the darkness, falling into the depths of slumber.

~~~~~

"Hey, Cye, question." Cye turned to face Rowen.

"Yes?" He asked as Rowen's eyes met his.

"What were you, I mean, why were you out of it when I came in to get you? And how did Sage get so beat up?" Cye hung his head in shame, knowing that he had caused his friends pain.

" Well, I got really mad because these two guards were holding Sage at knife and gun point. And then, I didn't mean to, but I kinda lifted a desk... With only my mind. And I hit the one guy, but then I hit the other guy with another desk, and he dropped the knife, but slammed into Sage, making Sage shatter his ribs on the impact of a table edge." Rowen nodded slightly in understanding.

"And when you were out of it?" Cye gave Rowen a surprised look. Rowen didn't seem to think of anything shocking when he had found to about Cye.

"Well, the day that I came here, I mean, joined you, I started crying about my mother because well, you killed her. Well, Sage was awake, and he held me till I fell asleep. And I guess my mind is also telepathic, because when Sage dreamed, I shared them with him. I saw all his dreams. And when he was sleeping, and you walked in, I had been watching him dream once more." Rowen nodded, and suddenly a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"So, Cye, what does Sage dream about that makes you keep coming back for more?" Cye turned to Rowen, hands on hips.

"Rowen! It's not porn, though you seem to think it is!" Rowen hung his head in disappointment.

"That's no fun...." He grumbled as Cye sighed.

" For your information, he had nightmares about his past!" Rowen's eyes lit up as his face perked up.

"His past? You know what happened to him? Do tell. He never told us anything." Cye hung his head.

"I don't know, I think he'd get really mad if I told you."

Aww! Come on Cye! Don't be a party pooper!" 

"Well..." Cye never got to finish his words as something hard and metal slammed down on his head.

"Sage!" He yelled out in mind as everything went dark.

~~~~~

"Cye!" Sage bolted up in his bed, as he leapt to his feet, barely able to keep himself from falling to the floor in pain. Stumbling, he ran over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of clean clothes, and mentally scolding Cye for being kind enough to put him in the flannel pajama's he occasionally wore. After struggling to cloth himself, and yanking on his boots, he dashed out to the living room to see Ryo sprawled haphazardly across the couch, Kento on the floor eating a bag of Doritos. Slowly, Ryo glanced up at Sage, who was definitely a sight for sore eyes. His hair was mussed, his buttons on his shirt only half done, his face pale.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ryo pointed out as Sage's eyes raged.

"Two of our friends are in trouble. They are somewhere, hurt, and I'll be damned if we leave them there! So get your lazy asses up, put on your damn shoes, and help me find them!" Ryo and Kento looked up at their tousled leader in elevated shock. Sage walked over to the door, grabbing their shoes and throwing them at the boys.

"Put those on, and help me find Cye and Rowen, NOW!" Both boys scrambled to do as they were told, at the same time Sage shifted into the form of a golden dog. His nose would come in handy at tracking the location of his comrades. He waited impatiently for the others to hurry up, and open the door for him. Finally, Kento stood up and yanked open the door, as Sage bolted out of the house. Sage hauled tail to where Cye had screamed his name, hoping that his noise could pick up the trace. He wasn't let down by his dog form, as he picked up each of their scents, along with a few others. Sage's eyes widened, as he smelt the familiar scents that he had known so long ago. _Shit he thought to himself, as he followed their traces. He had told himself that they wouldn't hurt him or his friends. He was a fool._

~~~~~

Sage bolted into the building where he had been kept as a prisoner not long ago. The first thing to catch his eye, that sent fiery anger through his mind, was Cye's small body chained to a metal table that he had been in many times himself. Cye's eyes were tearful, scared liquid crystals.

"Cye...." He murmured as he shifted back into a human.

"My my my. If it isn't S-128457. My, you have grown into a fine looking young man. No longer the thin, scared child you once were." Hatred bore into the man, as Sage glanced once more at the chained up Cye.

"Where the hell is the other boy? Where is the witch?" The man ceased in a reply.

"Where the Hell is the witch! If you don't tell me right now, I am going to turn into a tiger and eat you alive!" Laughter rang in Sage's ears.

"Why, Seiji, all the sudden you've become so violent. But no matter, this wouldn't be the first time that you have threatened up, and never carried out your plans."

"Why you..." Sage lunged at the man, shifting into a tiger in mid air. He landed with a thump, knocking the terrified man to the ground. Slowly, Sage shifted back.

"Where is the Witch?" The man gulped as he began to speak.

"You should know, you spent your whole life there." Sage's eyes widened as he slapped the man across the face.

"Bastards. You did this on purpose." Sage climbed off the man, and approached Cye, grabbing the chains and snapping them with his bare hands, anger fueling him.

"Come on Cye, let's go get Rowen." Cye nodded as he slid from the table and tried to stand, but failed, and fell to the floor, clutching his head. Sage looked down at Cye in surprise.

"Are you OK?" He asked as he knelt down next to the younger boy, concern riding his face. Cye moaned soft in pain, as Sage waited patiently for a response.

"Hit me on the head 's all." Cye murmured as Sage sighed. There was no doubt in his mind that Cye had a concussion. Gently, he reached his arms around Cye, pulling the tiny boy into his arms, and then running off in the direction where he hoped to find Rowen. After dashing down the winding hallways carrying a now unconscious Cye, he finally came upon the room that he had been held captive in, the one he had lost his entire childhood in. Taking a deep breath and pushing aside any fear and memories of the room, he kicked harshly on the door, and watched as it squeaked open. The sight that presented itself was one Sage rather he had not see. Rowen was curled up in a thin sheet, trembling slightly in the coldness of the room. The room was empty but the boy and the blanket, and Sage knew exactly how it felt to be Rowen.

"Rowen, are you OK? If they did anything to you, anything at all, I'll kill them all." Rowen shook his head.

"Nah. They didn't realize that I was a witch. All they wanted was Cye, and they wanted to lure you here. Said something 'bout putting you in a room with only your memories to stay along with you. Can't remember exactly." Sage nodded as he glanced around the room nervously. Slowly, a hand snaked around his shoulders in a soothing gesture. Sage followed the hand to Cye, slightly surprised.

"Sage, I know it's scary to be here again, and I know it must hurt to see all these memories and see this pain once more. But don't worry, we're your friends, and were here for you." Sage gave Cye a quizzical look, not understanding how Cye knew this about him. He was about to ask Cye that very question, when he realized Cye was asleep once more, a serene look on his face, arms having slid from Sage's shoulders to his waist in the time given.

"Come on Rowen, let's go. They aren't going to let Cye and I get away that easily." Rowen nodded as he struggled to his feet on numb legs. Sage nodded to Rowen in determination to escape, as they ran out the door and bolted down the hallway. And strait into a bunch of guards.

"Shit...." Sage muttered as he turned around.

"Rowen, all they really want are Cye and me. I want you to go get Ryo and Kento, OK?" Rowen nodded.

"Be careful." He said solemnly as He bolted off in the other direction. Sage took a deep breath as he turned to the guards.

"I'm not in the mood to fight, so why don't I strike up a deal. You can hurt me as much as you want, you can do anything to me, just as long as you don't hurt the kid." The laughter that erupted in front of him was immense, but only succeeded in fueling his anger. Gently, he set Cye down, and to the shock of the guards, shape shifted into a bear, growling deeply. He shifted back to enable him to talk, as he turned to the amazed men.

"Now will you listen to me?" The leader was about to say something, when another voice stepped forward.

"It seems that you have mastered your abilities quite well, Seiji. Boys, do as he says. Its not as if we need to harm the other boy. His powers are mental, not physical." Sage nodded as he knelt next to Cye and picked the boy up.

"Dr. Jennesan, where will I be staying?" the man smiled.

"Well, that's a thinker. Follow me, boys." Sage nodded as he followed after the man, and was led to the room Rowen had been prisoner in only moments before. Sage took a deep gulp as Dr. Jennesan led him into the room. He sat down on the ground, room totally empty but the blanket, pulling Cye near for warmth, then pulling the blanket over them both.

"Welcome back... Seiji." Sage watched as the door shut behind the man, leaving himself and Cye alone.

~~~~~

"Where are they, where are they, where are they..." Rowen repeated over and over again in his head as he tried to locate his other two comrades. 

"Where could they be? How hard is it to find a werewolf, and a vampire, in the middle of the day?" Rowen muttered as he ran to the apartment. Unfortunately, there was no one there, and with an un-enthusiastic groan, he ran back out of the door, once again, to try to find his friends.

~~~~~

"Lion! Gorilla! Horse!" Sage panted as he shifted into a horse. This brought back not to fond memories to the blonde, as he filled out their next request. First the short legs, then the long, slender tail, large snout, Sharp teeth, rough scales.......... he pictured these things, as he felt himself change into a large crocodile.

"That's enough S-128457. For now." Panting and on the brink of exhaustion, Sage nodded and allowed himself to slip silently to the floor.

"You've gotten very good and quick, Seiji." Sage said nothing as he tried to regain his breath. He glanced up at Cye, who stood, tied up, watching the entire thing. Sage couldn't help but wince at the anger and fierceness in Cye's eyes, replacing the normal tranquility that lied in their depths.

/Can I kill them? Please please please.../ Cye begged as Sage shook his head. It was a shame that he couldn't talk back to Cye in mind, but what can you do? Cye groaned out loud, getting an odd look from the Scientists. He smiled sweetly at them, and said nothing as Sage laughed.

"Cye, you are just asking for it aren't you?" Sage asked as Cye laughed.

"You better believe it! I'm bored, I've got nothing else to do." Sage sighed.

"Cye, the more you annoy them, the more they take it out on me." Cye closed his lips.

"I'll be good." Sage nodded slightly. 

"Take them to their cell." Dr. Jennesan commanded, as two men walked over to Cye, grabbing him.

"Come on Seiji." Sage nodded and followed the doctor out. Oh how he prayed that Rowen would find them soon.

~~~~~

"The only time I ever needed the help of those two idiots, they're not here. Typical." Rowen grumbled. His legs were sore from running; his breathes becoming flames in his throat. 

"Oh well, they asked for it, I'm too tired to run anymore." He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and closed his eyes.

"Heaven's angels sought me out, 

Bring my friends here right now,

Let them come to help me please,

To save my companions from their miseries."

Rowen opened his eyes as the two appeared in front of him.

"God I love being a witch!" He exclaimed.

"Guys, The other's are being held prisoner by some messed up scientists that know about our powers." Ryo said nothing as Kento turned forward.

"A bunch of people?" He licked his lips.

"Lots of food, he he he. I haven't fed in awhile." Rowen looked at him oddly.

"Kento?" The larger boy gave him an odd look.

"No, Ryo." Rowen's eyes went wide.

"So you're Ryo, and Your Kento?" He pointed to the bodies of the different person, reciting the others name.

"Crap!!!!!!"

"ROWEN!!!!!!!!" 

To be continued…………


	2. The Outcasts

The Outcasts

Chapter 2

"Cye…." Cye turned to the blonde who had just called out his name.

"Yes?" Sage turned to the Brit and smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry my past got you into this mess. It's my fault you're here. I killed your mother, I let you and Rowen go off alone when I felt that something was wrong, and it all comes to my faulting in following my instincts." Cye shook his head rapidly.

"Sage, err, Seiji if that is your real name, you know that it's not your fault."

"But it is."

"Shh. you're tired, no exhausted, and you didn't sleep at all last night, and you need to rest and eat too. You didn't do that either."

"I feel to weak to move." Sage muttered softly. And he wasn't lying. He felt frail and weak from his earlier work. The scientists had never been so cruel before. Not that they weren't cruel before, but this was overkill. 

"Well, I guess I can go get them to let you have food. They know that you need it or you wont perform well. And your performance is all that they care about." He nodded limply to Cye. After Cye got more food by begging the scientists via their minds, he turned to Sage.

"Sage, come here." 

"I would if I could." He replied as Cye moved closer to him, sitting behind him and pulling his golden head on his lap.

"What are you…." 

"Shut up and eat." Sage sighed as Cye brought the soup to his lips. It tasted bitter on its way down, and he struggled to swallow it.

"It tastes like crap." He stated in distaste as Cye rolled his eyes.

"Just eat it. You need your energy, and this is the only way that you'll get it." Sage groaned as Cye brought the spoon to his lips. He groaned and swallowed the rancid smelling meal, pure hatred on his face. This was annoying, and tasted nasty, but Cye's sweet instincts could not be ignored. It was actually quite nice to not be alone in this place, and especially nice that Cye wasn't being hurt in any way. He'd already caused enough pain in the poor boys life, and any more was simply not acceptable, and mostly not because he was dragged into Sage's horrid past. After downing about half the soup, his stomach began to feel a little less then normal, leaving him light-headed and sore. 

"Why is my stomach hurting so much? Wait, with the crap that they give us to eat, I'm probably having troubles downing the un-natural food." Cye smiled.

"Oh well, now go to sleep."

"But I'm still on your lap."

"And it will stay that way till you go to sleep."

"Aww man!" Sage exclaimed as he forced himself to attempt to rest. Cye laughed at the boy's complaint, giving him a soft slap on the arm. Finally, they settled down, and Sage allowed sleep so succumb him, nestled safely in the warmth of Cye's body. But the calmness would not last. Nothing lasts forever.

~~~~~

"Rowen, we can't believe that you did that, you little spas! You should know better then to mess with magic that you're not strong enough to handle without screwing it up!" Rowen rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry! But we have important things to do! Such as save the others!" With groans, the two nodded.

"You're right, but when we are done saving them, we get to kill you, OK?" With a gulp, Rowen nodded.

"I'm not really sure where their building is." 

"You were just there!" Ryo pointed out from within Kento's body.

"Well, I forgot, ok? I was trying to find you guys, not remember where I was." Ryo sighed, along with Kento. 

"Ok, maybe Mia can tell us where it is." Rowen laughed at the notion.

"Mia? Remember enough to tell us the location of a hidden place where young children are taken and tested on? Yeah right!" With hung heads, the other two nodded in agreement, Mia wouldn't be able to know anything about that. They loved her like a sister, but she was not the brightest. How she had even gotten the job at Green Peace, none of them really knew.

"OK, Ryo, Kento has a really good nose because of the part of him that is werewolf, so we need you to help us. Try to smell where they went." Ryo laughed at the idea.

"I can't use this body. I've been raised as a vampire, with Sage's help, I don't know the first thing about being a werewolf." Rowen sighed.

"This isn't turning out right. Ok, we have to figure out a way to do this. I guess that we split up." Ryo shook his head.

"No, that doesn't work. We don't one of us going there alone. We stick together." Rowen sighed in agreement.

"Ok, lets start downtown, I know that I was there at least once today." The other two nodded.

"That works. Let's go." 

~~~~~

"Umm, news flash. He's HURT. He can't do your little testing." Cye said with agitation, pulling Sage closer.

"I think it was that food that you gave him." The scientist cursed aloud.

"Then the aphrodisiac didn't work."

"Aphrodisiac? You gave him THAT? Why?" Cye demanded as the scientist laughed.

"You got rather annoying. And since we can't hurt you, we thought that maybe he could do it for us. I guess that it backfired. Must be something in his blood. The shape shifter within!" Cye let out a throaty growl.

"That was evil! You torture him enough! And you have tortured him enough in his past! How did you even get him? When did you get him? How young was he?" The scientist smiled.

"Yes, an interesting specimen, isn't he?" Cye couldn't help but nod. Cye's curiosity was much higher then it should be, and he knew that he was too curious for his own good.

"Yes, I vividly remember the day that we found him. He was a tiny infant. 8 months at the oldest. And he could already walk, much to our amazement. He hadn't meant to scare his family, but he was playing with a stuffed cat, and our only guess is that he was thinking about it, because the next thing his mother knew, he was a cat himself. She was a teenager when she had him, only about 15, and got so scared that she abandoned him. Somehow he managed to change back, all except his tail and ears, and we found him, shivering in an alley. We took him in, and raised him to know about his abilities. It was amusing. Until he was able to talk and understand things, he was stuck with the tail and ears."

"You tortured him as a child!" Cye exclaimed, anger flowing through his body.

"No. Torture is not the word. If that is the environment he is raised in, then to him it's not torture. It's life." Cye shook his head. This was wrong. 

"What you did to him was wrong. He was a child and you hurt him! No child should be hurt as a child. They're too young to understand what is happening."

"Yes, but he was forced to be mature for his age. He knew exactly what was going on."

"You could have driven him to insanity! He spent 14 years in a cell, only leaving to be testing on! That is enough to drive anyone of any age insane!" The scientist shrugged.

"But it didn't." Cye shook his head.

"That is besides the point!"

"Is it?" Cye groaned in annoyance.

"Yes it is! You ruined his life!"

"Well, he seemed to be doing fine before we got him this time."

"Yes he was! A reason that you shouldn't have taken him!" With a shake of his head, the scientist took his leave. With much annoyance, Cye turned back to the sickly figure next to him.

"Sage?" Cye asked softly as Sage groaned in response.

"Are you OK?" Sage didn't grace Cye with a response.

"Sage, please, talk to me." Cye asked desperately as Sage turned his head slightly, allowing himself to speak.

"Please, Cye, go away." Cye looked on in bewilderment.

"But Sage, I can't. We're stuck in a cell, remember?" again Sage groaned.

"Cye, I could hurt you. There are drugs that make me do… bad things. I don't want to do anything. I come near you, you stop me with mind, ok?" Cye nodded slowly. He didn't really know what aphrodisiacs did, but obviously Sage knew, and what they did was not good.

"The only reason I can stop myself is my blood." Sage stated, answering the questions running through Cye's mind.

"Sage, what exactly does and aphrodisiac do?" Sage hung his head.

"An aphrodisiac makes it so that you cannot control your hormones." Cye's eyes went wide, and Sage stifled his laughter.

"I can though, sort of. It's only because I'm not human though."

"You aren't human?" Sage shrugged.

"Maybe I was once human, but after everything the scientists did to me as a child, I am no longer sure of what I truly am." Cye's faced shifted to one that was filled with shock.

"What exactly did they do to you?"

"You've seen." 

"Yes, but I thought they made you shift a lot, hit you a few dozen times, and took blood. That was all." 

"No. They didn't only take blood, they gave blood." Cye shrugged.

"I don't understand. They gave you blood because they took so much, correct?" Again, Sage shook his head.

"No. They gave me blood from the other children. I was their prize and joy. They mixed my blood. I was their main experiment, because I was the youngest and they could watch exactly what happened through the entire time I was growing up. They gave me all different blood. Vampire, werewolf, witch, everything." Sage hung his head.

"Is that why drugs don't effect you?" Cye asked in concern as Sage shrugged.

"I just don't know. I don't know what I am. I am a shape shifter. I am… everything I guess. Though I don't become a werewolf, so I can't be that. And I don't need blood, so I am not a vampire. And I can't cast spells, so I guess I'm not a witch either, huh?" Cye nodded.

"I know what you are!" Cye finally stated as Sage turned to him.

"What?"

"You are you!" Cye exclaimed with a giggle.

"Well, thank you for classifying exactly what I am Cye. I guess I'm a breed of my own." Sage stated with a slight smile. He laughed softly as Cye continued ranting about how he was superman with all his different abilities. Cye was so sweet. And kind. And actually quite funny when you got passed the corny joke stage where he was trying to impress you and failing miserably. 

Though that time was quite amusing. He couldn't help but be attracted to the compassion of the younger male, but he knew that it would and could never work out. He was older by 2 years, he was the exact opposite of the other boy, and he wasn't human. Looks can be deceiving, he mused as he glanced at his hands. His human like ones. Looks could be very deceiving indeed, as he remembered Cye's attitude the moment Sage had a knife to his throat. The boy had gone from kind and shy, to venomous and temperamental in the blink of an eye. 

"Sage, I think that you should get some rest. Try to sleep off the drugs." Sage nodded. That sounded reasonable enough. 

"OK, I'll do that. I want you to try to talk to the others in your mind. Tell them where we are, OK?" Cye nodded as he watched Sage curl up and fall into an immediate sleep. He felt sorry for the other boy. Cye himself had lost both parents, one due to the boy in front of him, yet he couldn't be mad. It was an accident, and, well, he couldn't bring himself to stay mad at the beautiful creature before him. Who cares what the scientists did to him? A pure soul can never be tainted. With a yawn, Cye decided that he would take a quick nap before trying to contact the others. Though he hated to admit it, he was enjoying his time alone with the blonde. With a full mind, he allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

~~~~~

"Ok, he's not here. What do we do?" Rowen asked as Ryo shrugged.

"I still say we kill you for switching us. Don't you agree Kento?" The other boy nodded. Rowen slowly stepped backwards.

"Now, come on. First we save our friends, and then you can kill me. How does that sound?" with sighs, the two nodded.

"Rowen?" Rowen jumped at the voice in his head.

"Cye? What are you doing in my head?" Rowen asked, as he suddenly realized that that was not the right question to ask.

"Wait! I mean, where are you and Sage? I can't remember my way back!"

"Well, neither can I." Cye responded.

"I can only tell you that we are near a really tall building. It's the tallest for as far as I can see. There's a really small hole, and it's the only light in the room."

"Why can't you get Sage to tell you where it is?" Rowen asked out of sheer curiosity.

"He's asleep."

"Then wake him up!"

"He's drugged." Rowen silenced. Kento and Ryo were looking on in confusion, wondering who Rowen was talking out loud to, but they decided not to interrupt Rowen's talk to himself.

"Ok, well, Cye, we'll go into town and look for the building. Thank you for helping us."

"No problem, Sage told me to before he fell asleep." Rowen nodded.

"Bye Cye."

"Bye mate." And then the presence within Rowen's mind faded into nothingness. 

"They're in the city. We're going to go there, and then search for the tallest building we can find. They're right next to it. And when we get there, I can tell you where to go. I know my way around there." The other two nodded.

"And after we save them, I can try to change you back." The other two glared at him, but nodded once more.

"OK, let's go."

~~~~~

Cye stroked the golden tresses of the blonde boy, but froze the moment his fingers brushed against the boy's neck. Carefully, he brushed aside the gold, and looked at the pale neck of the blonde. Gingerly, he ran his finger over the skin, and could have sworn he felt a bump on the boy's flesh. It was actually the back of his neck, and thought it wasn't visible, something was there. With question and concern in his eyes, he continued applying pressure to the area. 

Sage moaned slightly, his head pounding, a soft feeling on his neck confusing him greatly. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and came face to face with Cye.

"What are you doing?" Sage asked as Cye blushed.

"There's something on your neck. Well, in the skin of your neck. Do you know what it is?" Sage shrugged.

"I don't know what it is, but it must not be important. They put it in me 14 years ago, when they began to infuse me with the blood of others. If it had any use, they would have used it when I escaped." Cye nodded.

"I was just worried. I didn't know what it was, and it seemed out of place." Sage nodded.

"I think the drugs have worn off. I'm still tired, but with the way they've been working me, I can easily tell you that it is not the drugs that are making me tired." Cye nodded slightly.

"Take it easy. I talked to the others, and I think that they may be arriving soon." Sage sighed in relief.

"Good, I can't wait to get out of here." Cye nodded in agreement. It was that moment that a loud siren began to blow. Sage covered his extremely sensitive ears, and knew what that meant.

"They're here." Cye stated as Sage nodded.

"Let the fun begin."

~~~~~

Rowen laughed as he reached out with his arms. He watched as a ball of fire formed at his fingertips, and grinned as he released the energy that went flying towards one of the guards.

"Take that! Teach you to take my friends prisoner!" He smiled as he turned and watched Ryo lunge at a man, and Kento bite into one with his newfound fangs.

"OK, you guys take care of them, I'll go get the others." They nodded as Rowen dashed towards the room that he knew very well housed his companions. Slowly, he yanked open the door and saw Sage and Cye inside the room.

"Come on you two, your knights in shinning armor have come to rescue you!" Sage smiled faintly as Cye grinned.

"Nice entry line. I give it a 8." Cye stated as he helped Sage to his feet. Rowen smirked at the other two, as they made their way out of the room. Running down the hallway, they ran strait into Ryo and Kento.

"Ryo! It's good to see you!" Cye exclaimed as he hugged Kento.

"Umm, I'm not Ryo." Cye looked on in confusion.

"No time to explain, we have to get out of here!" Rowen exclaimed as his friends nodded in agreement. Sage couldn't help but worry about what was to come. This getaway was too easy. There was no way that this was all that his captors would give in resistance to their escape. Sage himself had been shot 4 times escaping the first time, and had a tranquilizer used on him, among other things. Had he been human, he would have easily died. Given, he had been buying time, and that was why he was shot. He had broken everyone of the test subjects out of the hellhole, and he himself had sustained the only injuries amongst them all. But at least they had escaped.

"Ahh, already making a getaway Seiji. I am impressed." With a sigh of annoyance, Sage turned his face to the one and only, Dr. Jennesan.

"This take's me back. Though before you never had friends before. We never let you near the others, and you were so much younger then the others."

"You just have to rub my shitty past in my face, now don't you?" The man laughed.

"Of course I do! It's part of my job in making your life a living hell." Sage shifted his body so that he was further away from Dr. Jennesan and closer to Cye. With a sly smile, the man pulled out a small remote.

"What is that?" Cye asked.

"We have wished to try this out for a long time, but there was never a time where he was skilled enough with his powers." Sage looked on in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Sage asked quietly as the man once again smiled, grin never leaving his face.

"That small chip in your neck contains a medicine that will inject into your blood stream. When injected, it will activate the different bloods that you have within you. What will happen you may wonder? Well, let's fund out shall we?" Sage gasped in horror as he watched the slim finger press on the button. Suddenly, his head filled with pain, as he collapsed to the floor, cradling his head in his arms.

"Make is stop… make it stop… make it stop…" Sage whispered over and over again in a chant, his words fading into racking sobs of agony.

"Sage!" Immediately four bodies surrounded him, each one checking for his health and well-being.

"Sage, are you ok?" Sage's eyes were sealed shut, and he was panting slightly, almost hyperventilating. Sage cried out as his body began to flash. He could feel the bloods battling within him, fighting for dominance inside of him. All four of the boys pulled away from him, as the glowing grew brighter. Sage screamed as the light grew too intense to continue looking at it, then suddenly it went dark, and Sage's body lay strewn on the floor like a rag doll.

"Sage!" Cye exclaimed as he raced over to the other boy, and knelt beside the body. The last thing he expected though was for Sage's violet eye's to shoot open, and for strong teeth to imbed into his neck. He yelped as his felt the prick in his neck.

"Sage!" the others exclaimed as they rushed over, pulling Sage off of Cye. Sage blinked, then gasped at what he had just done. He covered his mouth in shame, but couldn't help but run his tongue over the foreign objects in his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Cye!" He exclaimed, hanging his head.

"I guess that the blood… that I…. I'm… I'm everything!" And promptly, Sage fainted.

To be continued…

I know that it was VERY short compared to the other chapter, but I thought that would be a nice place to send the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sage has a little adjusting I believe. Well, I will try to get the next chapter out soon! Bye bye and hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Outcasts

The Outcasts

Chapter 3

"Sage, it's not that bad!" Ryo exclaimed, trying to calm down the leader of their group.

"But I am a vegetarian! Vegetarians do not suck blood! I haven't touched meat in so long, and now I'm supposed to suck the blood of animals? Eww!" Ryo sighed.

"Well, remember, you were the one that taught me." Ryo pointed out as Sage sighed.

"That's not the point. It's not the same."

"And why not? I have to do the same thing."

"Yes, but you are not a vegetarian, I am! I do not want that gross, tainted meat touching my tongue!" 

"Hey!" Ryo exclaimed in offense that Sage would insult what he had to do.

"That was uncalled for!" Sage rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I am not in a very good place right now! At night I am stuck as a rampant wolf, during the days I have to bite people to live, I have to take care of all four of you, god forbid I've never once not taken care of you! Plus, I keep accidentally doing things with my new found magic!" Sage fell to the floor, near tears. Ryo sighed, and sat next to the other boy.

"Come on Sage, its not too bad. See, we all have mastered our own powers, because of your help. And I think it's in our line of duty to help you through this. So why don't I take you hunting later, before you turn wolf, and you can hang with Kento while you do. You actually might be quite a nice thing to have while hunting. With your ability to go cheetah on us. I don't think that anything could get away from you." Ryo licked his lips.

"No Ryo. Anyways, you are in Kento's body. You don't need blood, and you don't have your super-human speed and senses." Ryo hung his head.

"Oh yeah." He stood unhappily for a moment, until his eyes lit up and a smile gleamed on his features. It was almost haunting to see Kento's body smiling. And Ryo's body not talking for that matter.

"So, Blondie, these powers, they make you witch, right?" Sage nodded slightly, an odd, almost scared expression on his face.

"Yes, your point?"

"Now, witchcraft was what switched Kento and I, right?" Again, the blonde nodded. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"No Ryo! Rowen did it, let him figure it out. I'm a wussy witch! I'm not the one to ask!"

"Come on Sage! If you can get Rowen to be better then he was, god forbid the time he tried to stake me, you're going to be even better then he is! And if he can't un-do it, then we're depending on you!" Sage brought his hands to his temple, gently trying to rub the pounding headache away.

"OK Ryo, I'll think about it. But I'm not promising anything. I have a lot on my mind right now." Ryo grinned, which made Sage shudder slightly, due to the fact that Kento never grinned and here Ryo was, in the body of the other man, grinning like a hyena. 

"Ryo, I'm going to get some rest." Ryo nodded. Sage headed towards the door at the moment Rowen came running in, and they slammed headlong into each other. Sage coughed, the wind knocked from him.

"Rowen, you must stop always running." Rowen shrugged as he leapt to his feet and handed Sage a small, golden necklace with the witches crest on a small charm that dangled limply on the chain.

"What's that?" Sage asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, I know that you have werewolf blood in you now. And in case it acts up and you become a wolf, this will make it so that instincts don't kick in and you keep your mind." Sage smiled, giving the other boy a slight hug.

"Thanks Ro." He murmured. Slowly he pulled his relatively long hair to the side, beckoning Rowen to put it on him. He felt the cold metal against his skin and sighed, his mind wondering. Why couldn't he just have a normal life like most people? Even the others of his rag-tag group of friends had better lives then him in their pasts. They were all abandoned, with the lack of Cye in that category, but so was he. And he was tortured and beaten and tested on regularly, everyday. Slowly, he trudged back to his room, leaving Rowen alone.

~~~~~

"Sage, you make such a nice pillow!" Cye exclaimed, laughing as he hugged the very unhappy, golden wolf. With a wolf sigh of unhappiness, Sage allowed the boy to use him as a headrest. And when Rowen came in, he knew that the azure boy would do the same thing, if only to tease him.

"Oh, Sage, I want you to know that I am not upset in the least that you bit me." He grinned. 

"Actually makes me feel kinda special! You bit me, not the others." The wolf tossed its head in laughter, as if to say "Only you Cye, only you."Cye smiled once more and curled up against the soft fur of the wolf. He knew that normal wolves weren't as soft, but Sage was extremely so.

"Hey guys!" Cye looked up, along with Cye, as Rowen paraded into the room.

"Oh look! Pillow! I say we skin him for the fur." Cye's eyes went wide as the wolf glared.

"Rowen! That is not a good thought!" The witch laughed as he made his way to Cye.

"Hey, Cye, mind sharing the pillow?" Cye shrugged.

"Not at all. He's really soft." He rubbed Sage affectionately as the wolf pressed against him. Cye giggled.

"I thought the wolf wasn't supposed to take over." Again, the creature glared, causing Cye to laugh even harder as Rowen crawled on the bed and lie on Sage too.

"See, isn't he soft?" Rowen grinned.

"He really is! You are just so soft, aren't you Sagey?" He barely managed, to pull away and keep the sharp teeth from digging into him with their pressure of twelve hundred pounds (That's true. Wolves can put 1200 pounds of pressure on things with just their teeth. Per square inch that is. I researched wolf characteristics and behavior for "The Others".)

"Rowen, I wouldn't mess with him. Like Kento, wolves have attitudes, and I doubt Sage is an exception." This time, it was Cye who barely missed being bite.

"Cye, are you sure it's safe to sleep on him?" Cye shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." And promptly, they all went to sleep.

~~~~~

Sage grumbled to himself in the morning, as he realized that he was not always going to be a wolf, and he was also the first one up. He sighed, he was immobile till at least one got up. For some reason, he felt so very weak, and then finally it dawned on him why. He, as Ryo liked to put it, was in dire need of some blood. But he would not touch another living creature! He would not bite them! Cye was an exception. He hadn't known what he was doing at the time, and he was not being held accountable. He looked down at the two boys below him and his hunger grew. Was this what Ryo faced everyday, and now Kento? Trying to hold back the urge to take just a tiny bite out of the flesh of the others? He took a deep gulp. He wouldn't let himself succumb to this yearning. Ryo got up early enough, he'd ask him if there was anyway he could go without blood. He watched as the small brunette on his chest opened his eyes and yawned, turning to look at Sage, then blushing.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that you turn back human when it turns daylight." Sage shrugged.

"I don't mind, really. I just need to get up. I have to talk to Ryo." Cye nodded as he got off of Sage, who simply slid out from under Rowen.

"Unngh…" Rowen muttered, reaching out for his pillow. Sage grinned and swatted away the hand.

"Rowen's still asleep if you're wondering Cye." Cye smiled, and nodded. He watched as Sage rose to his feet, and stumbled slightly.

"Sage, are you OK?" Cye asked in concern. Sage nodded slightly.

"It's just…" He paused. "Never mind." Trying to regain his strong stride once more, he left the room in search of Ryo.

"Kento, have you seen Ryo?" The now black haired youth turned to Sage.

"He went out." Sage sighed and fell wearily to the couch.

"Pale. Are you ok?" Sage sighed. He was used to Kento's one-word sentences or very short ones as he turned his head slightly, to make eye contact with the other boy.

"My body needs blood…. But I refuse to suck another creatures…" Kento rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad." Sage shrugged.

"To me it is. I want to ask Ryo if there is anyway that I can not have to eat someone."

"Newsflash. Vampires eat things. You are now one. You eat things or die." Sage shook his head.

" I am not going to eat things." Sage watched as Ryo walked into the door, and immediately rose to meet the other boy.

"Ryo, help me." Ryo looked slightly confused, but nodded anyways.

"Ok, what do you need? By the way, you are looking really pale, even for you. You need to eat." Sage rolled his eyes.

"That's the thing. I refuse to drink blood, but now I am getting very weak. Is there anyway that I can not drink blood?" Ryo laughed.

"Ahh, the wish of all we vampires. The answer? No. Sorry, but Kento can take you out and show you how to hunt." Sage sighed.

"Never mind, I'll just starve." Ryo shook his head.

"Don't do that. If you starve yourself, eventually you're not going to be able to control it and you'll be jumping Cye, or Rowen, or Kento. Someone that's more human then yourself. And it won't be your fault, you can control it, but you could end up really hurting someone." Sage sighed.

"Well, I am witch now, right? Maybe there's a spell or something that can reverse what happened in my body." Ryo shrugged.

"You can try. But even if there is, you need to be strong enough to cast it. And face it, you aren't strong without a lot of nice, coppery blood." Sage gulped. Ryo was taunting him. 

"I'll try without eating, ok? When Rowen gets up, I'll ask him to help me with spells. He has a book that's full of them, and really old, maybe there will be something in there. But I have no idea where he put it, so I'll wait." Ryo and Kento nodded in agreement as Sage once again fell gracelessly to the couch. Ryo and Kento gave each other odd glances, but said nothing.

"How is everyone doing?" Cye asked as he bounced into the room with his normal amount of energy. Sage sighed at the boy's exuberance. 

"Now Sage, are you ok? Because you looked very pale and quite sick when you left." Ryo shrugged.

"He needs blood." Cye glanced over at Sage and shrugged, sitting next to the boy and exposing his neck. Sage immediately shoved Cye away and turned. Cye looked on in confusion, till finally Ryo answered his question.

"He refused to drink blood. Don't tempt him." Cye nodded and pulled away.

"Why wont he eat? If he needs it, he should have it." Ryo shrugged.

"Don't ask me, ask him." Cye then turned his attention to Sage.

"Why wont you suck my blood?" Sage sighed.

"Because I don't like the idea of having to take the blood of living creatures."

"Well, it's not like you' be killing them, like a non-vegetarian does. You'd be using them, then returning them to the wild." Kento nodded.

"It's not that bad."

"Yeah, it really isn't. You get used to it after awhile." Ryo added. Finally, after ten minutes of silence, Rowen yawned and walked out of the door.

"What, no food?" he asked as he looked around at the four in the living room.

"Sage is too weak to get up and cook." Ryo stated as Rowen grumbled. Sage sighed. He'd tried to get Rowen to learn this one spell, but it had never turned out right. So now it was his turn. He pointed his finger to the table and focused his will and magic. The others watched in awe as by far the most delicious meal any of them had ever seen, with the exception of Cye who had been very rich before.

"Woah! Sage! This looks SO good!" Rowen stated as he ran over to the table, along with the others. Sage staid on the couch though, to tired to get up to eat.

"Sage, come on, you are still partly human. You need normal food too." Sage shrugged, making no movement to get up. Cye put his hands on his hips and glared at the other boy, who thoroughly ignored him. Grabbing two plates, Cye filled both up with food, and then went over to Sage. 

"Eat." He stated as he handed Sage the food. Sage sighed and nibbled on French stick.

"I wonder why they call it "French toast"." Rowen stated as he walked over to the other two with a plate covered in food. "I mean, did the French really make it?" Cye laughed.

"You know, French fries aren't French either." Rowen grinned.

"I think that's our next mission, to find out where the French got the rights to name all these foods they didn't make after them." Cye grinned and nodded, taking a bite of eggs into his mouth. He turned to glance at Sage, who was merely playing with his food. Cye glared at Sage, then finally grabbed the fork from him, grabbed some of the eggs, and shoved them into Sage's mouth. The blonde gave Cye a hate-filled look, but Cye simply laughed. Finally, Sage swallowed, and rose unsteadily to his feet.

"I'm going to Mia. I'm going to get our next mission from her." Ryo glanced at Sage untrustingly.

"I'll come too. I don't want you to lose control and bite someone." Sage sighed, but agreed to let Ryo come along. Cye, Rowen, and Kento watched as the two left.

"Think they'll be ok?" Cye nodded.

"Sage will get over it and eat eventually. He can't starve himself forever." Rowen said nothing in reply.

~~~~~

"Mia?" Sage asked as he walked into the room. The auburn woman ran in from the backroom, slipping on the carpet and sliding into Sage, who barely managed to catch her and keep balance himself.

"Sorry." She stated breathlessly as she balanced herself.

"So, Whatcha here for?" Sage sighed.

"Next mission." She nodded as she scampered over to her desk, tripping and landing with her rear hard on the seat. She grinned in embarrassment as she shuffled through the papers on her desk.

"So, how you guys doing? Sage, you don't look to hot." 

"I know." He said flatly. He didn't need everyone telling him that he looked like crap.

"Hey Mia, don't mind him. He's in a bad mood because he found out that he is now…" Ryo paused. "Vampire, werewolf, and witch, as well as the shape shifter." Mia froze as she looked as Sage.

"What happened?" Sage sighed.

"When I was little, I was injected with a bunch of different bloods from different breeds. They were dormant, but when Cye and I were captured…"

"You and Cye were captured?"

"Yes, well, when we were captured, they set off the bloods in me so that they are no longer dormant."

"And he refuses to drink blood!" Ryo exclaimed as Sage glared at him. Mia shuffled through the papers again.

"Hey, Mia, whatever happened to all the money we got last mission?" Ryo asked, as Sage hung his head.

"I gave it away."

"Huh? You gave a million dollars away?" Sage shrugged.

"I split it among a bunch of places like the orphanage you ran away from, and the animal shelter that tried to take in Kento." Ryo grinned in memory of that incident.

"And things like that so that people that are worse of then us can have a chance."

"So, where did this streak of goodness come from?" Ryo asked as Sage shrugged. 

"Someone told me that if they had all the money in the world, they'd give it away to make people happier then they are. So I fulfilled his wish. It was a long time ago, but I still remember." Ryo nodded. Sage raised them, it was his choice what they did with what they earned. Finally, Mia removed a file from under the mass of papers, handing it to Sage.

"Thank you Mia." He stated as he carefully opened it. He scanned over the papers.

"Ryo, our next mission involves infiltrating a building." Ryo smiled as he took away the papers from Sage.

"You mean, our next mission without you. You, my friend, are too weak. If you don't drink the blood, you don't go on the mission." Sage gaped.

"What? That's not fair!" Ryo shrugged.

"Sage, you're way too weak. Take it from a vampire that knows, your body can't take all this exertion. Before you found me and I…. uh, used you for food, I kept doing things that take a strain on you. Running, jogging, all those things. And you saw the state I was in when you found me. You can let that happen to yourself. So if you aren't going to eat, then you aren't going to go on missions. It's for your health and safety." Sage groaned.

"But…"

"No. You are not going and that's final." Sage hung his head as Ryo took his arm and dragged him to the door.

"Bye Mia!" Ryo called out as Mia grinned.

"Bye guys!" Sage merely waved as he was dragged away by Ryo.

~~~~~

Sage was alone. The other had left about an hour ago, leaving him bored and alone, as well as worried. He was always the man person in their missions, setting the bomb, cracking the codes, anything like that was up to him. So how they fared without him he did not know. Sighing, he plopped down on the couch, taking the remote and turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels, pausing on an infomercial about tarot cards. Suddenly, a light flickered in his head as he smiled. The others weren't due back for another 4 or 5 hours, so he decided to take advantage of that. He knew that if anyone could reverse what had happened, it would be the people that had captured him and done this to him. And, if that didn't work, he knew that they had a large book of spells for witches that was old and full of thousands upon thousands of spells. Maybe it would have something to help him. He knew he was playing with fire, going back to the people that had tortured him since childhood, but he had to stop this hunger in him. The vampire part of him that was aroused by the simple nearing of mortals. He couldn't help what he was going to do. He figured that it would be Ok. He was a lot of things and had more power then the scientists did. And there was something else that was luring him to their hideout. When he and Cye had been imprisoned, they had not been the only people there. Over the years since he had escaped, they had collected more children. He had to get them out of there too. He rose to his feet, holding onto the couch for support, as he pulled on his shoes and made for the door. On a second thought, he grabbed the pad of paper for notes by the door and scribbled a short note on it.

_Got bored of being alone. Decided to go out and do something about what happened to me myself. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

_Sage_

_ _

And then, he was gone from the premise of the house.

To be continued….

A/N: Yeah! Finally, the next chapter. This took me awhile…. ****And I used to be so good at getting them out. Don't blame my, my brother's evil game is the evil mastermind behind my lack of writing!Well, I hope you liked it! Well, bye!


	4. The Outcasts

The Outcasts

Chapter 4

Shit. That was what Sage felt like he was. Slowly he walked through the building, his back pressed against the cool stone on the wall. He knew that the book was around here somewhere. He wanted to shape shift into something, or better yet someone to keep himself from being detected, but the idea was mutual due to the fact that he was nearly too tired to walk. He couldn't take changing into something now, with no blood in his system. He felt so drained, so weak, and his mind couldn't keep from wandering to this morning. He didn't know what hidden power it was that kept his from biting Cye. That flesh had looked so tasty, the blood pulsing through the veins on that ivory skin. To pierce that, simply put, would have been heaven. 

His stomach growled as he laughed nervously. Ryo had collapsed from not eating before. What if the same thing happened to him while he was here? He tried not to think of the possibilities. What would happen to him if he were taken, again? Seiji couldn't take that. The thought was horrific. He shuddered. Better not think of it. 

Carefully, he maneuvered his body towards the room that he knew the scientists kept everything of importance to them. Checking to make sure that no one was in the room, he made his entrance, stalking closer and closer to the shelf with the books. Reaching for the one that he knew contained the spells, he froze. He was not alone.

~~~~~

"See, this is what happens when we lose Sage! We screw up! I can't believe you blew up the wrong building Rowen!"

"Well, Ryo, Kento, whoever you are, you said the blue building!"

"Before you blew it up, you should have asked which building I was talking about!" Both men turned away from each other, sighing in annoyance. Kento rolled his eyes, as Cye sat nervously on the ground. He wanted to get home, he was worried about Sage. He knew that he was being untrustworthy, thinking that the boy would leave, but he knew well enough that his instincts were almost never off, and something told him to go stop Sage. And to top it off, every time that he tried to mentally find out where Sage was, the boy blocked hi off! You'd think Cye was the better with minds, but low and behold, Sage could kick his butt with mind powers! Sometimes the blonde pissed him off…

"Guys, can we go home soon?" Cye questioned, waiting for a response. The others simply laughed at him.

"You really need to lay off. Sage isn't going anywhere and you know it. He's too weak to get up, let alone make it down the flight of stairs! You have nothing to worry about!" Cye shook his head.

"You're just afraid to go back because you know that ill or not, he'll kick your asses for blowing the mission!"

"Hey! The mission is not over yet!" Rowen exclaimed as Cye snickered.

"Well, dear, you just blew up a building that was the wrong one. Thank the lord that no one was in it! Think of how many lives would have been lost!" Rowen hung his head.

"But they weren't, now were they?" He pointed out as Cye sighed in annoyance.

"But the fact is that they could have! If Sage was here, he'd kick yours butt's for such a slim mistake!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but Sage isn't here. And he couldn't yell at us, he killed your mother, he's screwed up before too!" Cye's eyes went wide and Rowen immediately regretted what he had said. Cye turned away from them, and ran.

~~~~~

Tears streamed down the boy's face, and he cursed aloud, wishing Rowen was there to hear what he had to say.

"Damn you! Damn you and your ability to make me cry with just words!" Cye exclaimed, choking back a sob that threatened to escape.

"Gods mother, I miss you…" He whimpered, falling to his knees. He looked up at the sky through teary eyes, and cursed the perfect weather. He was sad, he was crying, and in all movie worlds, shouldn't it be raining? Cye wanted it to rain, gods he loved the rain. It had the ability to wash away all his tears, and all his pains by soaking him. It was as if the sky was crying with him. But not now. For now he cried alone.

Again he cursed, this time for being too philosophical. The rain was an element, of course it didn't cry with him! Rising to his feet, he whipped at his eyes, hoping they weren't too red, as he tried to decide what to do. Going back to the apartment was out of the question, there was no way in hell he'd let Sage, the one that called him "Kid", the one that was afraid of nothing and no one, the one that took care of all of them, and the one that had faced the traumatizing past yet remained sane, see him in this shambled state. 

"Well, you look rather down in the dumps. So, friend, what's wrong with you?" Cye looked up at the man speaking to him, and realized that it was a boy that was still in his teens as well, his body built well; strong and lean, and his hair falling in white waves down his back. Cye stared in surprise at the boy's hair. The white-haired male laughed.

"I bet you're wondering about my hair. It's naturally this color. It's been like this since I was a little kid. So, what is it that's wrong with you?" Cye glanced away.

"My mothers dead…"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You didn't let me finish. My mother's dead… and the man I love killed her! It was an accident, but he still did it!" The boy's blue eyes widened.

"Woah, I mean, no wonder you're crying."

"Well, the thing is, I was living with him as well. And though I know that I forgave him, meaning that he lost her but saved me, I don't want him to see me like this. I mean, well, he's sick himself, and the last thing he needs is for me to come home sobbing, and well now I don't know where to go!" The man nodded, listening intently to the younger boy's ramblings.

"Well, it seems like your problem can be easily solved. One simple thing!" Cye waited to hear.

"You stay at my place! Just for the night. I mean, you have no where else to go, and the looks of you says that you don't have enough money to stay in a hotel, and you don't want to go home, so why not go for it?" Cye nodded.

"I guess that would be alright. Not like they would really miss me. I mean, the man I love cares about me too much, and the others are mad at me, so I guess it'll work." The man smiled.

"Well, that's good news then! So, what's this man's name?" Cye laughed. His new friend didn't care about his preferences. This was a good sign.

"Sage. Well, actually, Seiji, but he's been going by Sage for the past 2 years." Blue eyes widened.

"Sage?"

"Yeah." Cye stated, watching in confusion as the man tried to hide a grin that crept up his lips.

"Do you know him or something?" Cye asked as the man blinked.

"Oh, no! I knew someone with a name similar to that. But no Sage, nor a Seiji." Cye nodded.

"So, what is your name, friend?" Cye finally asked.

"Tell me yours first!"

"Mine is Cye."

"And mine is Dais."

~~~~~

"Smooth Rowen! Yeah, Sage is already going to kill us, you just had to make matters worse and chase off his boy toy off, didn't you?" Rowen sighed.

"I'm sorry, I said it before I even knew what I had said. I really regret what I did." Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Well, you better! If Sage gets mad, we're telling him the truth. It was ALL you!" Rowen winced. He knew Sage's wrath. And he had learned a valuable lesson long ago. Don't. Piss. Off. Sage. Case closed. If you did, you were in for an ass kicking, no matter what condition Sage was in. And now that Sage had magic on his side, Rowen didn't want to be around.

"Don't worry, I'll take the blame. But first of all, we try to find Cye. Kento? I mean, Ryo? You're the part wolf, you sniff out where he is."

"I am not getting on my hands and knees to try to smell his trai…." Ryo yelped as Kento kicked him to the ground.

"Do you really want Sage kicking our asses?" Kento pointed out as Ryo sighed.

"Good point." With annoyance, Ryo took a deep breath, smelling the ground.

"Eww! It smells like old gum and trash! But, yeah, Cye is this way." Ryo pointed to his left.

"Well, he couldn't have gone too far. I mean, this is Cye. He has neither super-human strength, magic, nor shaping ability on his side. He could not have gotten as far as we could of. So that means that we can still catch him." Ryo and Kento nodded in agreement as they began in the direction of Cye.

~~~~~

"Well, You have a nice little abode here, I must say!" Cye exclaimed, glancing around the well furnished home. It reminded him of his old one, when he still had a mother and was living the life at a ritzy place. Though he missed his old house, he had come to love the quaint little apartment of Sage's. He suddenly missed the other warriors. His comrades.

"Thanks. Just bought the place. So, what do you do for a living, meaning tha your mother's dead… Unless you live with your father, that is!" He exclaimed quickly, cursing himself for the slip up.

"No, I told you that I lived with the man I loved. That was because I have no father, nor a mother anymore." Dais nodded.

"Well, what am I for a living? A mercenary to tell you the truth. I work with Sage, and three other men."

"Do you have a team name?" The auburn boy nodded.

"Of course, who doesn't?" Dais laughed softly.

"We're called "Azul Lunaluz". It means "Blue Moonlight" if you didn't know."

"That's a neat name. Who made it up?"

"Sage, I think. I'm not really sure, I just joined them about a month ago." Dais smiled.

"So you're the baby of the group." He teased as Cye laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know if it's really a good idea between Sage and me anyways. I mean, he's two years older then me."

"Well, it doesn't matter in love. So, how old are you Cye?" Cye blushed.

"Fourteen. Sage is sixteen. That's why I'm wondering about it. I mean, am I too young to be with him?" Dais shook his head.

"As I said before, it really doesn't matter. You love him, it's ok." Cye nodded.

"Thank you for the help, Dais. It makes me feel a lot better." Dais smiled widely at the boy.

"Any time. Well, I have two beds, so why don't I show you to your room. I also have an extra toothbrush and some sleeping attire that you can borrow." Cye nodded with a smile.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the other man. Dais took a deep breath, and barely stopped himself from what he wanted to do. Not yet, that would come later.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Dais stated, pulling away from the sea green-eyed boy. Taking Cye's hand in his own, he led the boy to his room.

"Ok Cye, this is your room. Make yourself at home." Cye nodded.

"Again, thank you Dais." The man nodded. He walked out of the room, and into his own, walking into the bathroom. Walking over to the sink, he began to brush his teeth. He smiled as he ran the brush over his fangs. He smiled; he really could use some blood. And something else. He smiled once more. The boy seemed weak and frail at the moment. Not physically, mentally. Maybe Dais could get more then he came for. He smiled as he headed back towards Cye's room. Listening to the door, he heard the soft cries of the boy. Perfect.

"Cye?" He asked, as he slowly opened the door and saw the boy, crying under the covers.

"Cye, are you still upset about what happened earlier today?" Cye nodded faintly, trying to use the blanket to wipe the tears from his eyes. Dais sighed, as he sat at the end of the bed. Carefully, he scooted closer to Cye.

"I know that it hurts, and that is really upsetting, but tomorrow you can go back to Sei… Sage, and everything will be alright."

"We aren't actually together…" Cye pointed out as Dais shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you won't be." Dais wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling the small boy to his own chest. Cye leaned against him.

"Everything will be alright." Dais whispered, and couldn't help what he did next. Well, technically he could, but he chose not to. He wanted this. To taste the boy in more ways then one before sucking on him. Being a vampire sure did have its ups. Though it had its downs as well. He brought his lips to Cye.

Cye gasped in shock. Dais was kissing him! He's known this boy for less then a day, and he was kissing him? Cye had to admit that it felt nice, but gods, he loved Sage, not this man that had played his best friend during a time of need. Cye pulled away, but was grabbed by the boy and pulled even closer.

"Stop it!" He cried out, as he realized something. Not only had he allowed himself to be brought in to the home of a…. child molester? Did that work? Anyways, he'd allowed himself to be brought into the home of a vampire! He should have known! He lived with two of them! Cye felt himself being pinned to the bed under the weight of the other man. Slowly, his hair was pushed aside, and he felt lips brush against his neck.

"HELP!" He cried out mentally, hoping one of the guys would hear him. But he doubted they did, as he felt something pierce his flesh.

~~~~~

Sage froze. He was not alone in the room. The boy quickly jerked his head to the side and came eye to eye, with a boy that wasn't quite human.

"Umm… Hi." Sage stated, looking both ways to see if there was any way to escape.

"Who are you?" The boy finally asked, stepping closer to Sage who shied away.

"Umm, well, I used to live here." Sage stated, burying his toe into the carpet. They had had it refurnished. When he was here, it was tile. Cold, hard, rough tile. He shuddered.

"You lived here like I do?" Everything suddenly fell into place. This was one of the boys that were being tested on. Like himself. Well, he was. NO longer was he a prisoner of these people.

"Yes. I escaped. I'm surprised you haven't heard about us yet. We were here two years ago. I broke all 27 of us out, no casualties." The boy smiled faintly.

"I wish I could escape. I hate this place." Sage nodded.

"So did I. I was here for 14 years. They found me as an infant." The boy nodded.

"They took me here when I was 17." Sage tried to contain the initial shock. This boy was older then himself?

"I see." They sat in silence, Sage still clutching the book to his chest in an overprotective manner.

"Why did you come back?" The boy finally asked, out of nothing but curiosity. Sage sighed.

"I needed this. Two of my friends were taken here.I came to rescue them, and ended up exchanging myself for the safety of one. Well, when my three other friends came to bust us out, I found out that Dr. Jennesan had injected me with the blood of a vampire, werewolf, and witch. I was already a shape shifter. Well, he activated them, so now I have to suck blood, turn into a wolf, and now I can cast spells. So, I came here, hoping that there would be a way to get rid of the vampire and werewolf part of me. Being a witch isn't so bad, but I can't take being those two. It's too hard for me. I remembered this book of spells, and I decided to come back and get it."

"I feel sorry for you." The boy stated, as Sage shrugged.

"Don't be. At least I'm out of this hellhole. So, what is your name?" Sage asked, as the boy's eyes brightened.

"Naaza to the scientists, Sekhmet to everyone else." Sage smiled.

"I'm Sage. But I was Seiji to the scientists." The boy's eyes widened.

"So I have heard of your rebellion! They thought you had died. They shot you so many times!" Sage grinned wickedly. 

"They couldn't kill me if they tried."

"Actually, yes we could. You really do tempt fate, don't you Seiji?" The blonde jerked towards the new voice, and came eye to eye with Dr. Jennesan. 

"Damn it!" He cursed aloud, as the scientist laughed.

"I see you have befriended our newest test subject. He doesn't truly have any special power, but he is part snake, you see. At first we thought he was like you, stuck half in his form and half not, but no, he is naturally like this. So we found him interesting enough to capture."

"Yes you did! You took me right from my boyfriend, you bastard!"

"Quiet boy! Do not insult me, or punishment will come." The green-haired man growled in protest, but listened to what he was told.

"Let him go! He has no power, he has a lover, and he probably even has a family! You have no right to take people, humans like him! Me, I had no mother, I had no father, either way I would have died or gone through hell. But he has people who care for him, and I bet a lot of the people here have families too!"

"Shut up! You don't seem to be strong enough to do anything about it, so just sit there and look pretty till I can find a place to keep you." Sage growled at the man, as he watched the scientist pull out a radio and try to find an empty cell.

"Damn it all…" Sage stated, as he quickly looked through the spell book. 

"Teleportation…. Teleportation…" He quickly scanned over the book, until he found a spell.

"To teleport to a location, first you must picture the place in your mind, then remove yourself mentally to this place, and your body is sure to follow… Hey, Sekhmet, get over here!" The boy looked on in confusion as he walked over. Sage grabbed the boy's arm and pulled Sekhmet to him.

"Picture near home. The streets, the building, everything. The cement is cold even on a warm day, and the trees have leaves that are falling in colorful reds, yellows, and oranges." Sage opened his eyes, and realized that he was right in front of his home. He smiled weakly.

"What is this place?" Sekhmet asked in curiosity. 

"My…. Apartment. I feel a little woozy." Sage stated, as he collapsed on Sekhmet. Sekhmet reached into Sage's pockets, searching out a set of keys, but was surprised to find that the boy had none. Obviously, he forgot or something. Shrugging, Sekhmet pulled the boy into his arms. He'd take Sage to his own home. The blonde could meet his boyfriend as well. It was funny; he had been taken, but his vampire boyfriend had not. Cale. His Cale. He carried Sage off in the direction of his home.

~~~~~

"Sage is gone?" Ryo exclaimed, the moment he saw the note the boy had left.

"So Cye was right. We should have listened to him." It was then that a scream ripped through each of them, as they all yelped. The scream was mental…

"Cye!" All three exclaimed, easily recognizing the boy's scared voice.

"Guys, he's in trouble! We have to save him!" The others nodded in agreement.

"And we need to find Sage. Ok, first Cye, then Sage!" The others nodded in agreement with Kento's words, as they bolted off towards the direction of the scream.

To be continued….

A/N: *Runs for cover* I didn't update for over a MONTH! I'm an awful person… I've become one of the evil people that leaves you at a cliffhangers or something then never updates… I beg for forgiveness! Is there anyways I can make it up to you oh mighty readers? Get on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness? *Goes on knees* PLEASE forgive me! 

Ok, enough of that. No more groveling for me! I'll TRY to get the next chapter out, but I seem to be doing better with my Warlord/Ronin story then this one…. Oops. And this one's much more important. Oh well. Well, bye bye and thank you for not killing me! *Realizes she spoke too soon and runs for cover*


	5. The Outcasts

Piercing violet eyes slowly opened, meeting a set of bright blue. Sage gasped as he sat up, hitting his head against the other man.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Umm, I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you and where am I?" Sage asked the man as blue eyes danced.

"I'm Cale."

"I see you've met my boyfriend." Sage glanced up at the newest entrant and smiled. A face he recognized. Sage slid out of the bed, and rose to his feet, gasping at the fact that he had the sheer strength to do so. Sekhmet laughed at the boy's confusion.

"Cale is a vampire as well. In our refrigerator, we keep spare animal blood, in case he cannot go out for some reason. We gave some to you." Sage's eyes went wide as he covered his mouth, his face turning bright green.

"Oh gods! I drank blood! Sickening!" Cale shrugged.

"So? You're a vampire, you needed it." He pointed out as Sage shook his head, falling back onto the bed.

"I…. I'm a vegetarian! I don't eat animals, much less drink their blood!" Sage gasped as he heard Cye's scream flood into his mind. He gasped as he covered his ears.

"Cye!" Sage cried out, to the confusion of the other two men.

"Cye's in trouble! I have to go!" Sage leapt to his feet, sprinting to the door.

"Wait!" Sekhmet called out as Sage turned to look at them.

"We'll help you!" Sage looked at them awkwardly, but then smiled.

"Ok, I think I can carry you both." Sekhmet looked at Cale, who looked back in confusion.

"Huh?" Sage laughed.

"You'll see." The two men shrugged as they followed the blonde out of the building. They watched as his head perked up and he looked around for people. After realizing that no one was nearby, they watched in shock as he shifted into a large thoroughbred. He nudged them softly to climb a top him, and stunned, they did so. He took off in a gallop, towards the direction of Cye's cries, the scared riders still abroad his back.

~~~~~

Cye groaned as his cerulean eyes shot open. He glanced around, and realized that he was in a chair, and tied down with chains. Panicky, he looked around for his captor, and came eye to eye with the snow haired man that he had befriended a short few hours ago. His neck was still slightly numb from the bite, and his head buzzed for the lack of blood. Dais had truly feasted on him. Cye had to laugh though, this man really didn't know who he was messing with. Cye smiled, as he used his mind to find the other man.

"Dais, me a dear, un-tie me." He stated in Dais's head, and he could hear the shocked gasp that emitted from the other boy. Dais ran into the room in confusion, as Cye smiled sweetly.

"Hello Dais." He stated cheerfully out loud, as Dais sighed in relief, placing his confusion on his mind playing tricks on him.

"No Dais, it wasn't a trick." Cye stated in the man's mind as Dais nearly fainted.

"Oh yes, now would be a good time to tell you that I'm a telepath, isn't it?" Dais stood, frozen in fear. Cye laughed.

"Well, I also do believe that it would be a good time to tell you that I am not only a telepath, I'm also telekinetic." He smiled as he lifted up a vase into the air, and let it suspend for a moment to add some drama to the situation, before smashing it into the back of Dais head, causing the man to immediately fall to the floor unconsciously. Cye sighed in relief. Now to try to get the chains off. He didn't have the ability to un-do the chains, as he opened every dresser drawer in an attempt to find the key. Cye knew he didn't have much time; unconsciousness would not keep the vampire down for long. Still, he did not want to go to the others for help, that would show how weak and young he really was. No way did he want Sage thinking that he couldn't take care of himself. Glancing around for possibly something to break the chain, he sighed in annoyance. He wouldn't call for him, but he really did wish that Sage were here. Sighing, he once again used his mind to search the house.

~~~~~

"Ok Rowen, why don't you try to teleport us to him again?" Rowen laughed.

"Unless one of you wants to be a witch, we aren't even going to try that one." Kento nodded in agreement to Rowen's words.

"Ryo, being a vampire is hard enough, I prefer not to accidentally blow something up with magic, thank you very much. Sighing, Ryo nodded.

"I guess so. Well, where do you think his scream came from?" Kento pointed down a street.

"That way. These senses say so." Ryo nodded.

"I agree. I know how good my senses are, so let's go that way." Rowen nodded, as they headed in the direction Kento had pointed out.

~~~~~

Cye glanced around, not paying attention to the vampire's body that was slowly rising to his feet. 

"Cye?" The auburn boy's eyes widened.

"Uh oh." He stated as he felt and arm enclose around his throat, and he gasped. Visions flashed through his mind.

//flash//

The white haired boy cowered against the other vampires, four others to be exact. Each one was unique in their own respect, he himself has snowy white hair, one had deep blue, one boy's eyes were crimson, one's were maroon, and the last had violet hair that tumbled down his shoulders. The door slowly opened, as a tall brunette in a lab coat entered the room. All the children's eyes widened in fear, as they all whimpered and cowered against each other.

//flash//

The white haired boy hid a younger boy, a tiny blonde who Cye immediately recognized as Sage, to his chest.

"Leave Seiji alone! He's too little!" Sage had to have been only four or five, making Dais only seven or eight. Dais felt the young boy yanked from his hold, as he placed his hands on his hips in protest.

"Rajura, you will not mess with the boy! He is not supposed to come in contact with the other specimens!" The white haired boy turned up his nose in protest.

"And why not? He's little, scared, and all alone!" Dais winced as he was slapped across the face. Sage sat quietly, not making a single noise. Dais watched as Sage was carried away.

//flash//

"Come on, let me come with you Seiji!" Dais exclaimed, as the blonde shook his head.

"I thank you for your help, but I have to leave. Alone."

"But why is it so hard for you to be near another human?"

"Because I was raised to be this way, ok?" Dais sighed in annoyance.

"You can't live your life alone."

"Watch me. As I said before, thank you for nursing me while I was wounded, but now I must go! Being near another human is just a threat to their own well-being!" Sage shook his head as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Dais called out again, setting his hand on the young blonde's shoulder, and turning Sage to face him. Bringing his lips to the blonde, he pulled Sage to him. The blonde gasped against his lips, as he tried top shove the vampire away. No matter what though, his strength had nothing on that of the vampire. Annoyed, he shifted into a cat, falling to the ground, and bolting. Dais's eyes flashed in anger.

"Damn you Seiji." He cursed, as he turned to walk away.

//flash//

"Dais, I'm leaving." Cale stated, as he turned to walk away.

"No, you aren't."

"Yes I am. I'm sorry, but there is someone else that I truly love."

"No there isn't." Cale rolled his eyes.

"Yes there is Dais."

"He can't have you." Cale looked at Dais in annoyance.

"Yes he can. Why can't you take that we're over?" Dais pounced on the human man, knocking him onto his back.

"Because I won't let anyone else have you."

"Dais, get off me." Cale stated calmly, as Dais shook his head, bringing his lips to Cale's neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cale asked as he struggled under the man, shocked at the smaller mans strength.

"I'm making you what I myself am. I think you'll enjoy it." He brought his lips to Cale's necks, digging his canine teeth into the boys flesh as Cale cried out in pain. Carefully, Dais used his teeth to slit his own wrist, as he pried open Cale's lips, and spread them apart, watching the blood drip of his wrist and into the mouth of the other man. Cale had no choice but to swallow. Smiling, Dais climbed off of Cale.

"Even if you're not with me, you will never forget what I was to you. Your creator."

//flash//

Cye gasped out loud. What the hell had just happened? He had just seen Dais's entire life before him! Cye tried to shake away the hold of the other man; at the moment the door burst open, Sage, Cale, and Sekhmet bursting through.

"Cye!"

"Sage!" The blonde ran over to Dais, slamming his foot into the man's stomach. Using his new vampire strength, he shattered the chains holding Cye captive.

"Dais…" Cale stated with a glare, as the two men's eyes locked. Sekhmet simply watched in confusion.

"Cale, it's nice to see you again."

"The same can not be said to you." The blue-haired man retorted, as Dais smiled.

"Uh, Cale, what is he? An old friend?" Sekhmet asked as the man shook his head.

"Old lover." Sekhmet winced.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. He's the one that made me a monster! He's the bastard that stole my humanity and the chance of the normal life I was born with." Cale stated, eyes never leaving Dais's.

"Cye, are you OK?" Sage asked in concern, as he glanced over the boy's wound. He was about to reach out and touch it, when Cye pulled away.

"No, don't! When he bit me, he enhanced my skills! Touch me, and I see your past. I saw his when he choked me…" Sage sighed. Thank goodness he was in long sleeves then. Easily he lifted the surprised boy into his arms, pulling Cye's body to his chest. Cye gasped in surprise.

"Sage, I can walk."

"Not very well though. You've lost a lot of blood. And promise me one thing." Cye looked on in confusion.

"Anything, Sage."

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared the fucking shit out of me! I thought you were dead, I thought that we'd never see you again!" Cye tried to hold back the tears. He did not like being yelled out, even if in a caring way.

"Only if you promise me something as well." 

"And what would that be?"

"Don't you ever run away either! You almost got yourself killed or captured!" Sage hung his head.

"How did you know?"

"I checked up on the others through their minds." Sage nodded.

"I'm sorry." Cye shook his head.

"I'd say we're even."

"Fine with me." Sage stated, trying to resist the urge to kiss the auburn boy, for fear of Cye seeing his thoughts, and the full extent of his past. Sighing, he settled on holding the other boy.

~~~~~~

"Sage! Cye! You guys are OK!" Rowen exclaimed in excitement, as he ran into the apartment building that belonged to the vampire. He watched Dais and Cale face off, when finally Cye stopped them.

"Don't fight!" Both men froze and turned to the young boy.

"Fighting will get you no where! Cale, lose your humanity? I think you only gained personality! I mean, what is loss of humanity? You still love Sekhmet, and have emotions, so what is inhumane about you?" Cale sat in loss of words.

"I guess you are right."

"And Dais, an angry lover? If someone does not love you, you should not force and torture them for their feelings. There will be someone who loves you, swear by it. Just because Cale was the one you originally loved…."

"It wasn't Cale." Dais stated, confusing Cye.

"It was Seiji." All eyes turned to the blonde.

"There was nothing between us." He stated as he pulled Cye closer to him. Cye nodded in knowing.

"Well, none the less, there will be someone. Why can't we all just get along? I mean, we could always use more members, right Sage?" Cye looked up innocently at the blonde, who sighed.

"I guess." Looking up, he brought his eyes to meet the three men's.

"Would you like to work with us?" Sekhmet turned to Cale, pleading with his eyes. Cale smiled.

"We're in." All attention came onto Dais.

"I… Ok. Fine. I'll join." Cye smiled in victory.

"Wait a minute, what about housing?" Rowen asked as Ryo glared at the boy.

"And the little thing of getting me back my body!" Rowen blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Well, we can stay here." Dais pointed out, as the others surveyed the apartment.

"It sure is big enough." Cye stated as Sage nodded.

"Fine, that's a good idea. Now onto the idea of how to reverse the spell, and get me back to normal." Sekhmet presented the book of spells to Sage, who smiled in delight. Setting Cye on the bed, he sat next to the younger boy, and opened the book.

"This is going to take forever." He grumbled as he flipped through the book. Cye smiled, and took it from the boy's hands. He held the book for a moment in pure silence, and finally opened his eyes, which had fallen shut when he held it.

"It's on page 1485, love." Sage smiled as he flipped to the directed page. Indeed, the boy had been correct.

"Ok, I think I get it. I have to counteract Rowen's spell." He rose and walked over to the two men in each other's bodies. Placing a hand on each of their heads, he slowly began to whisper.

"They have been changed forever more,

But being changed they don't adore,

Switch their bodies back in place,

And give them…." He paused to think of a word that rhymed.

"Each a happy face!" He exclaimed through laughter.

"Well Sage, that was a corny poem." Ryo stated, from Ryo's body. Sage grinned.

"Well, it got the job done, now didn't it?" Ryo glanced down at his hands and gasped in shock at the fact he was once again in his rightful body.

"You did it Sage! Did I mention how much I love you?" Ryo exclaimed, trying tokiss Sage who laughed and shoved him away.

"Sorry boy, I'm Cye's."

"Aww damn." Ryo stated in a joking tone, as Cye possessively wrapped his arms around Sage's waist.

"See? He's mine now!" Cye exclaimed as Sage smiled back.

"Well, I guess we better go home and get our stuff if we're moving in here." Sage placed his hands on his hip.

"Excuse me? I'd kind of like to NOT be a werewolf, vampire, and witch! Well, I don't really mind the witch part, but the others I could do without." Cye nodded, unraveling his arms from Sage's waist, as he took the book again. Repeating what he had done before, he handed the book to Sage.

"Page 5937." Sage nodded, read the page, and sighed.

"Rowen, I need your help, and you better not screw up. I can't do this, it has to be another witch." Rowen beamed at the fact that he actually got to help out is doing something.

"Ok, well, let me read first." The boy ran his eyes over the page, reading what he was to do.

"Ok, I got it.

Blood flows through your veins, 

In torrents of creatures to most unseen,

It brings you troubles, it brings you pains,

End the horrors of these names…." Rowen finished as Sage began to softly glow a pale green, as he slipped onto the lap of Cye.

"Rowen, what did you do?" Rowen looked up in annoyance.

"I didn't do anything!" Cye smiled, as he ran his fingers through Sage's hair. The blonde sighed in a tired gesture, as he pressed up against Cye's hand.

"I think I'm no longer everything. I'm, really tired. I think being a horse got to me." He yawned as Cye laughed giddily. 

"I think you should rest love." Cye stated as Sage nodded, drifting into a light doze a top Cye's lap.

~~~~~

"So, Mia, would you like you go out sometime?" The woman laughed, a blush creeping across her cheeks. Cye rolled his eyes as Sage laughed.

"Well love, you did bring it on. I mean, your entire speech thing about love?" Cye hung his head.

"Oh well. At least he can have someone. I think Ryo was getting scared of the looks he kept getting from Dais." Sage laughed once more.

"Well, come on Blondie." Cye stated, pulling the boy to him to him, and bringing their lips to meet.

"I'd say this is an happy ending." Cye stated as he pulled away from Sage.

"Nah, not at all." Cye looked on in confusion.

"Why not?" 

"Because love, it's not a happy ending. It's a beautiful beginning." Sage brought his lips to the smiling ones of Cye, as Rowen, Ryo, and Kento looked on.

"How cute. And I think that Sage is right." Rowen stated as the others nodded in agreement. What a way to end a story. Or to begin one. 

_~The End_

_ _

A/N: I actually finished! Oh yeah, go me! Go me! Yeah! I'm so proud! The one that I never wrote I actually finished! Ok, now I have a question to ask (I'll ask it when I finish "The Others" as well.) What story would you want to read? I mean, this one's done, "The Others" will be done really soon, and then I'll have nothing left. I have the sequel to "The Mage's Tale", the sequel to "Through Thick and Thin", a new fantasy one (I have fun with that one!), one where Ryo gets turned into a warlord (Ryo fans, don't kill me! He's still cool!), umm, One that you would kill me for because it's a Sage/Rowen and I made Ryo evil… *Sweat drop*, and a Sage/Ryo one that is set back in the olden times where Ryo is the barbaric leader of an army…. And well, it's interesting, I'll tell you that. Well, just wondering! Well, bye bye and thanks for reading this story!

~Angel of Fire 


End file.
